Stars Hollow a Little Town Where a Family Lives
by annabell39645
Summary: Loreali and Luke are married when Rory 10 years old but now Rory is 14 and attending Chilton Luke and Loreali is 32 and they have a daughter is 7 years old her name is Samantha she loves art,is amazing in art so this is about growing up in the famous stars hollow. Updating soon
1. Rory Gets Accepted to Chilton

No copyright intended belong to WB some characters are mine so don't steal and the rest also some of the ideas are from the episodes

Intro: Loreali and Luke are married and Rory is Luke's step daughter they got married when was 10 but she is more of a real daughter to him she doesn't think of him as a step father she is 14 when she begins to attend Chilton and they have another daughter Samantha who is 7 years old and attend Stars Hollow elementary. Also has Loreali parents and sookie and Jackson,Michel and the rest of Stars Hollow will be in later on

Chapter 1

Rory gets accepted to chilton

At the Independence Inn in the afternoon

Rory: Hey mom

Loreali: Hey Rory can you help me at the inn today

Rory: sure what do you need help with

Lorelei: Putting the guest towels in there rooms and folding the towels and then picking up your sister from school

Rory: Alright mom

Later on walking to the Inn

Samantha: Where is mommy at

Rory: At the Inn where going to meet her there so how was school

Samantha: It was alright but easy in art class

Rory: So you like art are you good at art

Samantha: Yes im done with all the projects im doing extra work now

Rory: That's great are going to ask mom if you can go to art middle school

Samantha: No I think ill just stay here in stars hollow and go to school

Rory: Are you sure

Samantha: No but one of us has to stay here and go to school

and I guess its me

Rory: Wait I got accepted chilton

Samantha: Uh no "looks away

Rory: I did

Samantha: Don't tell mom or daddy I told you or they'll yell at me act surprised

Rory: Alright fine

Samantha: Thanks

Miss Patty: Hi girls how was school

Samantha: Great I painted a picture of ballet dancer you want to see

Miss Patty: Sure

Hands her the picture the ballet dancer is wearing a pink ballet dress.

Miss Patty: Its beautiful have you showed your mom and dad this

Samantha: Not yet

Rory: Well we better go

Miss Patty: Well see you girls later tell your mom I said hi

Rory: We will

at the Inn

Loreali: Hi girls Samantha how was school

Samantha Great mommy

Picks Samantha up

Loreali: So I heard you are ahead in art

Samantha: Yes mommy

Loreali That's great so Rory how was school

Rory Fine

"later on they go home and have supper then Loreali and Luke finally tells Rory that she got into chilton she gets so excited"


	2. Going Back to were it all began

Chapter 2

Going Back to were it

all began so you could

pay for your daughters school

The next day its time for Loreali to face her fears and go back to the house where she grew up tell she left when she was 17 years old in Hartford Connecticut the home where her parents Emily and Richard Gilmore live just thinking about her makes her feel cold.

Luke are you sure you don't want to come with you

loreali im sure there my parents and if we want to get our daughter into Harvard she first has to get into Chilton

in there bedroom still in bed

Luke :I'm coming with you

Loreali: Gives her husband a long kiss tell Rory interrupts them

Rory: Sorry I didn't mean to intrude

Luke :its alright come on in

Rory: thanks dad so I got samantha ready for school

Luke: really usually it takes me and your mom five minutes to get your little sister ready for school

loreali: yea how did you get her ready for school so fast

Rory: I just told her that if she wants to go to her art class to day she better get ready

loreali: no seriously

Rory: Alright fine I gave her a piece of candy

Luke :this early in the morning well only this once alright just

Samantha: hi mommy hi daddy how do I look

Loreali: amazing sweetie come here

"picks her up and sits her between her husband and her"

Luke: Good morning princess ready for school

samantha yes daddy

Loreali can we have breakfast now wining like a little kid

Luke yes sweet heart

picks up samantha and carriers her down stairs

"after breakfast Rory brings Samantha to school and Luke and Loreali are on there way to Loreali parents house

At the Gilmore house they enter and into the living room

Emily Well hi Loreali way this a surprise and who is this with you

Loreali Hi mom this is my husband Luke

Luke Hello Mrs. Gilmore

Emily your married "astonished" really loreali

Loreali Yes mom and I have a daughter besides Rory

Richard Well looks here my daughter and who is he

Luke I'm her husband

Richard Nice to meet you

Luke Same too

Emily Loreali has a two daughters now Rory and whats the other ones name

Loreali Its Samantha she is seven years old

Richard Really

Luke Yes anyways Loreali didn't you want to ask them something

Emily Well what do you want to ask us

Loreali Rory accepted to Chilton

Emily Chilton? Oh, that's a wonderful school. It's only five minutes from here.

Richard You need money

Loreali Yes dad

Emily So where is Samantha going to school

Luke Mrs. Gilmore Samantha goes to stars hollow elementary

Emily Really so she stays in public school where who knows what kind of people go there

Loreali -Mom she is fine going to public school its a small town plus she doesn't mind that her older sister gets to go to a private school

Emily what about friends and is it near where you to work?

Loreali She has all her friends there and its in town near where me and its near the dinner where Luke works she will be fine she likes her art class's

"after words so Rory goes to chilton the next day


	3. First Day at Chilton

Chapter 3

first day of chilton

" Rory in the living room

at the stairs waiting for her parents to wake up to drive her to her first day of chilton while Samantha is already up and ready for stars hollow elementary"

Samantha hey Rory how do I look

Rory cute little sis so you ready for school

Samantha yes and are you ready for private school nice uniform its blue good luck I'm off to school

Rory this early

samantha yes I have to finish my painting and my clay charm so tell mom and dad I left lane is actually walking me to school today

Rory my best friend lane

samantha yes well see you later I already had cereal for breakfast I hear foot steps must be mom and dad bye

lane hey Sam you ready

samantha yes

lane so hows Rory oh hey Rory

Rory hey lane so your friends with my little sister

lane yes I hope you don't mind

Rory I don't my parents are driving me to chilton

lane I know well Ill miss you good luck ill talk your sister to school

Rory thanks so much I thought she would be late for school with me going to chilton

Samantha come on lane I want to finish my project

lane bye

samantha at school

samantha thanks lane

lane no problem


	4. Samantha Leaves home

I know making her run away and then come home and then leave again doesn't make sense but my idea is too keep her as real as possible and whats going on can happen she has feelings and she is showing them in this chapter Samantha's suitecase this is what it looks . /resources/sanrio/images/products/processed/95372-201201. .jpg

Chapter 4

Samantha Leaves home

The next day Samantha's in her bedroom writing in her journal

Samantha- I cant believe my sister got accepted to Chilton she is so lucky and I'm doing fine in art class but who cares right my sister got accepted to one of the best schools and me I'm actually starting a new drawing its so cute well off to school mom and dad already left they have been busy sense Rory started Chilton its fine with me.

Back at home

Loreali- So our youngest daughter left and didn't tell us where she went

" Cellphone rings"

Samantha- Hey mom

Loreali- Where were are you?

Samantha- Mom I mean Loreali I'm at a friends house going shopping

Samantha- Look behind you Hi mom Hi dad. "Comes in through the back door with shopping bag in one hand and her cellphone in the other hand"

Loreali- Samantha Mckenna Danes which friends house were you at

Samantha- Madeline's house please don't yell me I was with grandma

Luke- You mean Emily took you...

Samantha- Yes

Rory- Whats all the yelling?

Loreali- Rory can you please get me some coffee

Rory- Alright but when I get back from the kitchen I want to know what is going with my sister. "Rory goes into the kitchen makes some coffee then comes back into the living room"

Loreali- Thanks

Rory- Whats going on why are you yelling at Sam

Luke- Your sister didn't tell us where she was going

Loreali -So basically punishment grounded for a week and no going to your friends house

Samantha – That is unfair... I need some space,need break from all of you and this town so I'm going to Grandma and Grandpas house but first I need my suitecase "goes into her closet grabs a light pink hard shell hello kitty suitecase packs everything she needs and leaves which are her clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush both IPod and cellphone chargers then her sketch book and colored pencils and a teddy bear.

Rory- why did you let her leave

Loreali She will realize what its like living with Emily and Richard.


	5. Samantha's life in Rushford

So I may fast forward a bit because I want to get to the more important things

Chapter 5

coming home

Samantha- I am here to see Mrs. Gilmore

Celina- I will go get her for you

Emily- Hello Samantha

Samantha- Hi grandma "comes into the house and Celina takes her coat "

Emily- What are you doing here

Samantha- I needed some space away from my mom,dad so I decided I would come here until they decide to come and get me

Emily- Well your welcome to stay as long as you want to

Samantha- Thank you

**2 days later **

Loreali- " Pulls out her cellphone and calls Emily"

Emily- Hello

Loreali- Mom how has my daughter been?

Emily- Well behaved and she has an amazing talent for art

Loreali- Its no surprise she loves her art class's

Emily- Well I think you should put her in a special school

Loreali- We are not putting her in a special school and I just wanted to let you know that Luke and I are on our way

Emily- You really don't need to do that she is doing just fine and she is already asleep

A few minutes later Loreali and Luke have arrived in the blue jeep and Emily answers the door

Loreali- Mom where is Samantha

Emily- She is in your old room sleeping

Luke- Really

Emily -Yes Luke

Loreali- I will go get her

Goes into her bedroom and laying on the bed in hot pink pajama pants and graphic tee is her youngest daughter sleeping she picks her up and carries her out into the living room

Emily- Your going to be putting her back in school In that town you live in

Loreali and Luke- Yes of course that's her life

Loreali- Thanks for taking care of her now we have to get back to Stars Hollow


	6. Home at last

Chapter 6

Home at last

By the time they had arrived home it was already midnight and Samantha was still sound asleep Luke and Loreali walked up the stairs to their room and put Samantha on Loreali's side of the bed and then it was all of a sudden the next morning. Samantha wakes up and looks at the clock and goes outside

Outside the house

Samantha's sitting on the porch writing in her diary

Samantha _dear diary im officially back home and everyone else is sleeping. I guess im the only person in this town to wake up at 6 AM so I have good hour and a half to myself before everyone in this small town wakes up. Why I do I miss Rushford and grandma maybe because my life was amazing or was it the shopping and the high society life. Well who knows and who cares. While I was living with Emily my life seemed great I don't understand why mom hated it yet again I think I missed this town a little. Other than that Emily payed for my new outfits_

Loreali comes outside

Loreali: What are you doing up this early in the morning?

Samantha: It's not early its 6:30 this is late compared to when I usually wake up

Loreali: What time do you get up?

Samantha: At 5:30 depending on the day 5 at grandmas

Loreali: Wait Emily has you waking up that early in the morning and why are you drinking coffee?

Samantha: I've kinda got addicted to it a week ago but I'm trying to stop that addiction since you and Rory are the ones in the family who love to drink coffee. "Takes another sip" Its one way to stay awake and it taste so good

Loreali: Let me have a taste "Samantha gives her the cup" what is this?

Samantha: It's a white mocha with caramel why

Loreali: Ick it taste bitter " gives it back"

Samantha: It does not taste bitter maybe you just don't like it because it's not daddy's its S_tarbucks _instead and its delicious its my own _Starbucks coffee_ "still sipping the coffee

Loreali: Are you upset that we took from your Emily and Richards house?

Samantha: No why would you think because I left if that's what you think you don't really know me living with Emily was exhausting do this don't that it's all I heard when I was there so much rules not enough fun.

Loreali: Now you have experienced what I put up with while I was growing up and it sucked

Samantha: Mommy I think it's because they care about the reputation and how others look them but they care and I understand that I mean sure the fancy life still is great for a while but id rather have someone there for me than money any day

Luke: Well there you two are

Loreali: She woke up early and I found her sitting out her drinking coffee

Luke: Oh no shes to just what we need another coffee addicted in the house

Samantha: I've only had one cup and that's it plus I prefer soda over coffee any day

Luke: Few at least she's not coffee addicted like you

Loreali: Whats that supposed to mean

Samantha: Nothing mom


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelai Really because I just heard that one of my daughters hates coffee

Samantha Well what do expect I like soda and fruit smoothies a lot better than coffee plus its bad for you I have to get going

Lorelai Hold it you're not going anywhere you are staying right here and going back to bed young lady its the weekend so it means sleeping in

Samantha No I am going to the park "Luke picks up his youngest and carries her back up to their room" hey let me down

Luke Your mom is right you need rest and so do we also we need to get you back to your old sleeping schedule

Samantha No I liked waking up at five at least I had peace and quiet before grandma made orders about being a well-mannered young lady whatever that mean

Luke Your mother has sleep deprived our daughter probably made her attend parties late at night

Samantha A party no I don't want to gooooo to another one where the grown up talk about boring things and I had to stay up til like midnight so I wouldn't make a bad impression

Lorelai I remember having to-do that as a kid showing off so my parents could look good at least she is asleep now come on we could use a few more hours to

"Samantha is sleeping in a ball til Luke moves her so she is sleeping on Lorelai"

**two hours Later **

Rory comes into the room and knocks on the door

Rory Dad

Luke Yes Rory sitting up while Samantha and Lorelai are still sleeping

Rory I was wonder in when are going to have breakfast

Luke Alright I am up how about some eggs and bacon I will also get a cup of coffee brewing to

Lorelai Coffee did I hear someone say coffee

Luke Your unbelievable sometimes you know that

Loreali What do you mean

Luke When you hear the word coffee you automatically wake up funny our daughter hasnt woken up

Lorelai She will if you say cotton candy ice cream

Samantha Hum where is the ice cream and can I have a double scoop along with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top "looks around with her eyes still closed"

Lorelai See I have proven my point

Luke And now she wants ice cream for breakfast which is too much sugar

Samantha Mommy where is the ice cream

Lorelai Sweetie there is none I was just trying to prove a point to your dad

Rory Now I want ice cream but can I have rainbow sherbert Instead

Luke No it's not time for ice-cream its time for eggs and bacon

Samantha Oh that's nots what I had at grandmas her food was more upper class type elegant meals that were really healthy for you

Lorelai Let me guess Emily had the meals planned out right

Samantha Yes I guess and no jammies to breakfast either I had to be dressed

Luke What has your mother done to her

Rory Turned her into a sophisticated girl

Lorelai Oh no now she will be acting like a miniature version Emily we have to stop her

Rory Where is she anyways

Luke Probably in the living room waiting tell breakfast is served

**living room**

Samantha is watching tv when she turns around

Samantha I haven't changed that much look cartoons are on

Lorelai Few I thought we lost come on daddy is going to make us breakfast

Samantha Daddy can I have a blueberry smoothie for breakfast

Luke Sure can kiddo at least someone didn't inherit her mother and sisters coffee habits

Lorelai So what drinking coffee is a crime

Luke No just a bad habit

Samantha You to going to keep arguing because I am hungry

Luke No we are not

Lorelai Let see what do you guys want to do today

Samantha I want to go outside and play wait grandma said I had to get ready for afternoon tea with her this afternoon for a playdate

Lorelai A play date aaa no we are going to bring you back to the real world how about the park

Luke it sounds fine for me

Rory Alright

Samantha But the park here is boring grandpa took me to this indoor park where there were games and blow up thing's that you can slide down on

Luke Your daughter has become accustomed to luxury

later on that evening

everyone is a getting ready for bed

Lorelai Which pjs do you want to wear tonight Samantha

Samantha My white hello kitty pjs with the black hello kitty top

Luke Why do we always go through this

Lorelai and Samantha What

Luke You too deciding on what to wear to bed

Lorelai Excuse me it I want to look good for my husband

Samantha eeewww kid around

Lorelai Besides some days Samantha doesn't want to wear the same thing to bed

Samantha That's only cause sometimes I am sick of looking like a repeat

Luke Its just bed

Lorelai whatever

Samantha Mommy can you help tie my the string on my pj pants

Lorelai Sure sweetie there you are you sleeping with us tonight

Samantha Yes mommy

Luke Here let me help you up

later that night

a bell is ringing outside the house

Luke and Lorelai wake up startled Samantha is has her head on her dads chest

Lorelai oh my god!

Luke what is that?

Lorelai us it ….. inside the house?

Luke its just church bells and can you believe she still sleeping

Samantha I just woke up daddy I am in a dream

Luke sorry sweetie I know you don't like loud noise and me sitting up jostled you a bit

Samantha but I was dreaming I was in build a bear and a got a teddy bear that glowed in the dark and then your movement woke me up why daddy it was a good dream

Luke I know sweetie I was dreaming to

Lorelai now you to going to go on about your dreams

Luke the church bells are ringing

Samantha mommy what time is it

Lorelai 3:12 sweetie why are the bells ringing at 3:12

Luke I don't know but thanks to these bells I will never find out if I get that truck

Lorelai your dreams are very mundane

Kirk outside town meeting

Samantha huh

Man outside town meeting

Lorelai what was that

Luke some dead guy yelling something

Samantha mommy I am scared are their ghost outside

Luke no honey guys daddy is going to kill are yelling something outside

kirk town meeting

Lorelai what are they saying

Luke there was a clown beating

Lorelai not again

Kirk town meeting

Luke a town meeting

Lorelai at this hour

Luke what the hell is Taylor up to

**at the same time**

Luke let's go back to sleep

Lorelai alright well we better go

Luke what I am going back to sleep

Lorelai come on it's a town meeting

Luke its the middle of the night

Lorelai uh sorry we might miss something

Samantha daddy is she serious

Lorelai very serious

Rory you heard it to and are we going

Luke I guess so your mother seems to want to go

Lorelai come on

at the town meeting

Lorelai is dressed so is Rory

Luke and Samantha are in their pjs only Samantha has a rob and slipper along with her teddy bear

Luke oh good full house you ring a bell and we drool like dogs

Babette Hey, you guys hear the bells?

Luke No, we were just on one of our spontaneous three-in-the-morning strolls, saw everybody in here, and wondered, "hey, what's up?".

Babette Really?

Luke No

Samantha daddy when are we going back to bed

Luke just rest your head on my shoulder and I close your eyes

Samantha okay daddy

Rory what is this about

Babette no Taylors not even here and Kirk is up there futzing with something

Samantha daddy I tried to relax but I can't thanks to mommy

Babette she is just like her father

Lorelai she is normally not like this but living with Emily for a week will do this to you especially when you wake up at five A.M

Luke I know sweetie your mommy is just being weird

Lorelai I am weird really but this might be important

Samantha daddy Taylor is on the screen

Babette he is in a little box

Luke and the nightmare continues

Taylor (From Screen): People, we have a tremendous problem that needs our immediate attention. That's why I chose the extraordinary step of broadcasting to you tonight from this remote location. (a ping-pong ball hits him on the head) Ow!

Luke What was that?

Lorelai Looked like a ping-pong ball.

Taylor (From Screen): Now, as we all know, the Annual Stars Hollow Winter Carnival is this weekend. (another ping-pong ball hits him) Ow! (turns to someone we can't see on he screen) Timmy, do not throw ping-pong balls at me.

Timmy You're a Doo-doo head.

Taylor And do not call me a Doo-doo head. I'm in the middle of something important.

Luke Where the hell are you, Taylor?

Taylor I'm at my sister's in Maine. Anyway, we have never not had a Stars Hollow Winter Carnival. It's a hundred and twenty-five year tradition.

Lorelai Is he getting to the point soon?

Babette Yeah, come on, Doo-doo head.

Taylor Fine, let's cut to the chase. I run the winter carnival, it's this weekend, and I am snowed in, unable to get back into town. (gets no reaction from the town)

Patty So, what's this about, Taylor?

Taylor We have never had to cancel a carnival, and it's absolutely impossible for me to get back into town to run it. (Luke yawns)

Babette I must be tired. I'm not getting this.

Patty It's like a riddle or something.

Taylor People, are you not hearing me? I won't be there to run the carnival. Draw the obvious conclusion.

Patty Oh, OK, I got it now.

Taylor Thank you, patty.

Patty Kirk, could you take it over?

Kirk Sure.

Patty Great. Anything else, Taylor?

Taylor Oh, well, good for you, people. I guess we don't have to cancel it after all.

Lorelai Thanks, Taylor. (to Luke. Pats his knee) Come on, let's get you guys to bed

Luke I'm gonna fall back to sleep and dream about running Taylor over in that car I was looking at.

Lorelai Oh. Is there enough room to put his body in the trunk? (Luke nods)

Samantha uh Taylor is still rambling on

Rory I know sis but don't you want some sleep

Samantha no I am wide awake hi Taylor

Taylor well hello Samantha at least some is still listening

Lorelai where is your sister

Rory talking to Taylor

Luke I will get her

Lorelai alright

Taylor why hello Luke

Luke Taylor you started this thing now my kid can't go back to sleep come on honey Its time for more sleep

Samantha up up up

Luke alright


End file.
